


I'll Shoot, You get Your Best Friends

by Yellowtaffeta



Series: In Time (we got it) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, I REFUSE TO BE SAD RIGHT NOW!!!, Ki control your boy, Kinda, Kyun cock bottle block, M/M, Part of the Jackson Wang Cinematic Universe, Semi-Public Sex, The thirst is real, minor-key pop songs get me wet, no beta we die like ladies, our WONe and HOnly, pls send help, this is what happens when Party Time plays on repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/pseuds/Yellowtaffeta
Summary: Wonho and Hyungwon have some down time at a club.  That's it.  No plot.  Changkyun has a really big bottle and it should be taken away from him like my keyboard should be taken away from me.I just really wanted happy Hyungwonhos ok you guys?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: In Time (we got it) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Favorites





	I'll Shoot, You get Your Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariesspicy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesspicy/gifts).



Wonho’s hands are shoved down the back pockets of Hyungwon’s skinny jeans, grabbing at his nonexistent ass through the thin material.At his back the wall of the club is cold and gritty, maybe a bit wet.At his front Hyungwon is warm, straddling Wonho’s thighs.Using his grip he rolls the taller boy’s pelvis against his own, gratified when Hyungwon’s mouth goes slack against his jaw, his lithe body sagging boneless into his chest, pressing himself heavier on him. 

When Hyungwon moans its right by his ear.Perfect because the music from the dance floor is so loud he would never hear it otherwise.Wonho eye’s the mass of people still dancing under the flashing lights lazily, only half attentive.The rest of the band is somewhere out there, dancing or at the bar but he can’t make anyone out in the crowd.No one is looking at them, tucked away near the corner of the back wall. 

Straddling his lap Hyungwon has gone back to kissing the skin under his chin up to the tender flesh just behind his ear and Wonho shivers, rolling their hips together again to distract him from his single minded fixation on Wonho’s neck. 

Hyungwon gasps his voice husky and wet, all the sound happening on the inhale, still right next to Wonho’s ear.As if an opposite mirror of Wonho’s Hyungwon’s hands are up, buried in his hair.They tug, pulling his chin up as Wonho rolls their hips again and then Hyungwon is kissing him open mouthed and filthy. Their teeth clack, Hyungwon’s eyelashes tickling the bridge of his nose as they flutter and it’s perfect, his body filling with liquid heat at the shiver that shudders through Hyungwon when he takes his plush, kiss swollen lower lip between his teeth and sucks on it. 

Hyungwon’s lips always look unbelievably soft, too soft, every time he sees them, watches the bow of Hyungwon’s mouth he wants to touch them, kiss them to see if they really are as soft as he imagines.They always are of course.He smiles nipping the flesh between his teeth, pulling another sweet noise from Hyungwon’s slack mouth. 

Pulling back the boy in his lap blinks down at him, his gaze low lidded, the muscles of his face lax and Wonho can feel the thrum of the bass beating through both their chests.They are always so busy, there is always so much to do, to practice and prepare for.And doing this here, in public is dangerous but right now he doesn’t care.Everything he’s worrying about, everything they have to do can be put off for the day or so. 

At least they aren’t drunk he thinks wistfully, tracing the slope of Hyungwon’s collarbone where his shirt has slid low on his shoulder.He’s wearing a choker, one of those lacy things the stylists where putting them in a few comebacks ago.It’s black and cuts a line across the creamy white of Hyungwon’s skin.He’d hate to forget this view in the morning. 

Besides there is something stronger than alcohol coursing through their veins right now, making their blood heat and prickle beneath their skin.It’s got him ridiculously hard too, his dick straining painfully at the front of his short shorts.He almost imagines he can feel the fishnet webbing of his tights cutting into it under that.It’s a sweet ache that hits him right at the back of his teeth.That ache and the comfort of Hyungwon’s weight over him makes him feel so safe.His eyes flutter closed as he savors it, just letting them rest together as the lights and the noise and crowd wash around them.They flutter open again when Hyungwon slides his hands out of his hair, bringing them around to cup his face. 

He’s straightened up now, using his extra height and Wonho’s slightly slumped position to tower over him.He says something, eyes dark and lids low, his mouth loose with just the hint of a grin, but Wonho can’t hear him over the noise. 

He shakes his head, Hyungwon’s hands moving with him, patting at his cheeks as Hyungwon snorts, a noise he still can’t hear.Smiling the taller boy leans down to kiss him again, his mouth moving with more intent this time.The hands on his face tilt his head to the angle Hyungwon wants and Wonho lets him, going passive in the kiss and just enjoying the weight he’s holding. 

Soon Hyungwon’s tongue is in his mouth and Wonho squeaks.There’s no way Hyungwon hears it over the throbbing of the music but he smiles into Wonho’s mouth like has has anyway, his tongue running along Wonho’s teeth. 

They’re both panting by the time Hyungwon lets him go.Instead of sitting up again he goes for Wonho’s ear. 

“Flip us.”He rasps where he knows he’ll be heard and it’s not really a question but not really a demand either so Wonho feels comfortable shaking his head, his hair brushing Hyungwon’s lips. 

Because he doesn’t WANT to flip them over, he likes having Hyungwon’s weight on him.Likes the flex and burn holding him leaves in his joints, can feel the fire of it go straight to his straining dick. 

The taller boy pulls back to frown at him, lifting a brow. 

“I’m heavy.”He says and Wonho can read the words from his bandmate’s lips without sound.He snorts, rolling his head against the wall in a denial to show just how ridiculous he finds that claim. 

Grinning up at Hyungwon he slides down the wall a bit farther, spreading his legs as he goes.With the grip on the taller boy’s ass he yanks him down with him.Hyungwon yelps, his voice high pitched over the music as he accidentally puts more weight on Wonho than he intended.And Wonho holds.It’s almost a wall squat with Hyungwon in his lap but not as deep and the only thing pressed into the wall are his shoulders, his pelvis thrust forward with Hyungwon sitting on his hips.It’s not perfect, he doesn’t get all of Hyungwon’s weight because the stupid boy is still taller than him and it must look a little silly from an outsiders point of view. 

But Wonho doesn’t care, the burn in his abs is SO GOOD.Absently flexing his fingers into the ass in his hands he thinks that if they do this again he’ll have to find a way to get Hyungwon’s feet off the ground. 

Above him the tall boy gasps, his eye’s wide, searching for Wonho’s own, his hands planted protectively against the wall.When their eyes lock Wonho grins and Hyungwon tries to frown, his own laughter catching up to him as the startled fear drains away, his fist smacking into Wonho’s shoulder like a paper bag hitting a wall. 

Leaning back in Hyungwon slides his hands down to Wonho’s pecs, rubbing at the bulging muscle appreciatively.Wonho can hear his heart beating by his ear.This time it’s Hyungwon’s neck that is long and bared to him within the range of his mouth.Straining forward he catches the edge of that flimsy chocker with his teeth, tugging on the stretchy fabric and watching as Hyungwon’s adam’s apple bobs, peaking out from underneath like something indecent. 

On his chest Hyungwon’s hands scrabble for purchase, squeezing into his biceps.One thumb slips glancing off his nipple through his mesh shirt and Wonho has to let go as all the air in his lungs whistles out through his teeth.As if he has just remembered what something touching his nipples does to Wonho Hyungwon lets go of his shoulders and straightens up to cup both his pecs in his hands like they were a girls tits. 

Throwing his head back against the wall Wonho can only watch as Hyungwon handles him and focus on keeping them both up. If he focuses enough on the trembling of his legs, of the heavy weight on his hips he can hold off the wave of desire that is building at the base of his spine just a little bit longer. 

Hyungwon sits on his hips and rolls the flesh of his chest in his hands like he owns it.Which he does Wonho reaffirms to himself silently as he shivers.The mesh of his shirt rasps against his hard nipples, rougher than cotton and hotter than nylon.It burns and he gasps.He’s not got either of them pierced right now which is such a shame.He can only imagine how the studs would rub and tangle with the material, pulling the shirt out of shape, maybe even ripping holes in it… He hisses, eyes rolling closed as Hyungwon takes one pert nub between thumb and forefinger and twists. 

His hair is plastered to his forehead by sweat, he can feel it as he tosses his head back and forth under Hyungwon’s ministrations.Releasing the pressure the tall boy’s fingers sneak up his chest, finding the flesh where his pec meets his armpit and drumming at it.It’s such a change, the stomach dropping tickle such a difference from the sharp sting of a moment ago that Wonho bucks, his hips jackknifing and almost unseating Hyungwon. 

He catches him, manhandling him back into balance above him even as his bandmate clutches at his arms again.The pressure that Hyungwon’s weight had been holding off is too strong now.It’s coming, there is no distraction strong enough to stop it now.Yet it’s still not enough!Not how he wants this to end. 

Blinking his eyes open with effort he tries to focus on Hyungwon’s face above him.His eyes are wide, his lower lip caught between his teeth, either in concentration or because he looks thirsty as hell Wonho can’t tell.He wines up at him, a small pathetic noise that he knows Hyungwon can’t hear but hopes the shape of his mouth conveys. 

Suddenly Hyungwon is sitting up, hands leaving Wonho’s chest to rip at his own belt.He gets the clasp undone and the top button popped before Wonho’s brain catches up with him and he rips his hands from where they have grown toasty in Hyungwon’s back pockets and plunges them down the back of the tall boy’s skinny jeans. 

Hyungwon isn’t wearing underwear. 

The lean flesh of the boy’s ass roles under his fingers and why hasn’t he been doing this from the start?Kneading his fingers into Hyungwon’s backside he can feel the joint of his hip, the points of his pelvic bone under his thumbs.Above him Hyungwon shudders, lurching foreword, the end of his moan blending in flawlessly with the music.He never makes it to the zipper of his jeans. 

From there, things are a blur, Hyungwon’s hands return to his chest, not grasping with intent but just to have something to ground himself with.He needs it because Wonho has the globes of his ass in his hands and is pulling them apart, Hyungwon’s silky skin beneath his palms and the rough denim of the jeans on the backs of his hands. 

Wonho’s fingers slip into the crack of his ass, ghosting over his puckered hole all the way to the back of his balls and Hyungwon jolts hunching his back and crying out as if to protect those sensitive spots from Wonho’s touch.It brings Hyungwon’s head lower, low enough for their lips to brush, hot breath hitting their faces, making them light headed from too much carbon monoxide.Wonho is made of liquid heat, arching up, bucking his hips in hopes of getting another taste of Hyungwon’s mouth. 

He’s so close, stretched taught and buzzing with it.The feel of Hyungwon’s flesh in his hands, Hyungwon’s breath hitting his cheek, his hands in the mesh of his shirt, his WEIGHT settled so firmly on his hips… Wonho is lost to it all. 

He thinks about it later, whether Hyungwon managed to gather enough cognizant thought to do it intentional or if it was just his hand slipping on the sweat starting to soak through his top, but ultimately he finds it doesn’t matter.Hyungwon gets a hand between them, where their bodies meet, his fingers pressing into the line of Wonho’s cock through his shorts and the prickling scrape of his nail is just enough, sparkling across his nerves and then he sees stars. 

He comes in his shorts, shoulders filled with a delicious ache where they press into the wall.His stomach tightens, is already tight because he’s holding Hyungwon up, and then never lets go because he doesn’t want to DROP HIM. 

And it goes on and on and on.Hyungwon talks him through it, his breath tickling at his ear.He can’t make out everything over the music but some.How he better not drop him, how he better hold on and “Wonho Wonho Wonho.”He gasps, struggling to stay up, his knees feeling like jelly and his thighs burning. 

“Good job.”Hyungwon croaks at him once it’s done, his voice wrecked and Wonho feels the heavy lethargy settle through him as he beams. 

And then he feels something else, something long and hard pocking him in the pelvic bone. 

“You didn’t cum?”He asks feeling a bit put out that he didn’t managed to get Hyungwon there. 

“Sorry but the idea of getting dropped on my ass kinda took the edge off.”He groans and Wonho blinks. 

“I would have protected your ass.”He tells him honestly, flexing his fingers where they are wrapped around said appendage.Hyungwon groans again, whether from exasperation or the grip the Wonho has on his butt he’s not sure. 

“Still want to get off?”He asks smiling up at the tall boy’s squishy, pouting face.Grinning when with a huff and a delightful flush Hyungwon nods. 

He’s just pulled one hand from the tall boy’s pants, making sure to maintain eye contact as he brings his fingers to his mouth when something yanks on Hyungwon’s shoulder, unbalancing them.Hyungwon yelps as he’s pulled away and Wonho squawks as he finally slides to the floor, his muscles giving up. 

“The fuc—!”Hyungwon is cut off from some very colorful language by Changkyun’s drunken babble. 

“H. ONE!H. ONE!Turn on the H. ONE song!”The youngest is clearly sloshed, hanging off of Hyungwon’s shoulder a bottle the size of his bandmate’s thigh clutched in his hand.It looks about empty. 

“The music stopped! Jackson-Hyung said he was done for the night.We need you!”Changkyun tells Hyungwon insistently when it looks like his hyung is about to start cursing him again. 

And huh, yeah, he’s right.Wonho finally realizes they can hear each other.The music has stopped

“Go away Changkyun.I’m busy.”Hyungwon grumbles, batting at the maknae’s hold.He really should start working out Wonho thinks.Then he’d be able to get Changkyun to let go.As it is there is no such luck. 

“Busy with whaaaaaaat?”Changkyun slurs.“You weren’t over here dancing that’s for suuuuuuuuureohhhhh…”He catches sight of Wonho as he pushes himself back to his feet.And it might not be his presence exactly but the big wet spot on the front of his shorts seems to clue him in to what was happening. 

“Riiiiiiight.”He’s now looking at Hyungwon’s crotch where the boy’s still sporting a significant tent. 

“M’sorry.”He says and promptly pushes his bottle, still dripping with condensation in-between Hyungwon’s thighs.Hyungwon yelps, hands flailing at Changkyun’s head and Wonho flinches in sympathy. 

Luckily just at that moment Kihyun shows up.Yanking Changkyun away from Hyungwon, who is now bent over, both hands over his crotch, he retrieves the bottle from him, holding it away from himself like its full of nuclear waste. 

“You sir, are in so much trouble.”He drawls, his eyes sharp and dangerous in a way Wonho knows they only get when he’s been drinking.This is a Kihyun to be careful of. 

“Ugh don’t touch that it’s covered in frog slime.”He chides Changkyun when he makes a swipe for the bottle again.From where he’s hunched over Hyungwon flips him off. 

“Music or bottle!Give me one!”Changkyun demands and Kihyun sighs. 

“Come on frog unscrunch your face or it’ll get stuck like that.Let’s go.”Releasing Changkyun he grabs Hyungwon, dragging him away towards the sound system on the stage. 

“I hate you all…”Hyungwon tells him. 

“Shut up, no one said you couldn’t continue what you were doing later.”Kihyun snaps and that is that. 

Wonho trails after them like a puppy, the fire burning between him and Hyungwon still not quenched, pulled taught between them even over this distance.He stands at the front of the crowd on the dance floor as Hyungwon puts the headphones around his neck, over the black lacy choker. 

His belt is still undone, the button of his jeans still popped.Looking Wonho in the eye from behind the mix table, Hyungwon doesn’t do them back up.


End file.
